Skully
Skullys are the lowest costing units in the game, and their recharge rate is insanely high, so don't hesitate on using them as a basic foot soldier. Behavior When encountered, Skullys will attack quickly with their sword. They are very effective against almost every hero in their higher tiers. The only problem with skullys is that they are offensive, unlike their opposites (knights), and so are unable to resist an lot of hits. They're useful in groups, though, and are also very effective against groups. They're weak against offensive range troops. Their hit rate increases slightly at Tier 3. Stats His stats are based on those of his defensive opposite, the Knight. They are offensive monsters and so have speed increases instead of defense. They start with a very low bonus speed compared to normal offensive monsters and is the slowest unit of the offensives. However, they share their attack stat with the Necromancer, which is very high compared to other low-level monsters due to his high attack rate. Furthermore, he has a cheap special and a low maximum HP. They start, unlike most heroes, with a critical boost that is shared with Skully Archer, Zombie, Imp, Vamp and Wolf. You can upgrade their stats in the Armory. Special In Tier 1 their special is to spin forward, causing a good amount of damage to groups. It costs 10 souls to use. We call it Whirlwind. In Tier 2 their special get upgraded, he will spin longer and faster than his tier 1 version with a speed of "2". It costs 15 souls to use. We call it Whirlwind Shock. In Tier 3, the Skully spins forward, then turns around and spins backward, causing double damage and returning to its original position. Their whirlwind is purple now. The speed of the special increase to "4". It costs 20 souls to use. We call it Whirlwind Shock II. In Tier 4, the skully spins foward really fast to "7". The hit range of the special increases from "50" to "60". It costs 30 souls to use. We call it Whirlwind Shock III. Trivia * Interestingly, they were formerly offensive units (i.e. you can upgrade their speed). In update 1.1, they were changed to a defensive unit. However on update 1.2 they changed back to offencive and so were switched back to speed instant of defense. * Skully's stats are really strange. It looks like they're less prize worth in total stats but are placed first in middle prize worth. Therefore, skullys are recommanded to use but only against equals or in groups against heroes with no multy-hit abilities. * Skullys are the weakest offensive units in the game and that can you see, they only get 0,25 speed per point. However, on the attack side, their stats come out of the best. *Currently, in Legendary Wars, tier 1 skullys use the tier 2 special. * Bug: They appear to get weaker in tier 3 than tier 2. However, in tier 4, they are twice as strong. * Skullys are an popular use for the suicide pre-attack strategy. Gallery SkullyPortraitHD.png|A tier 1 Skully Skully2PortraitHD.png|A tier 2 Skully Skully3Portrait-hd.png|A tier 3 Skully Skully4Portrait-hd.png|A tier 4 Skully Category:Melee units